Perodite
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: She never met a man like him, one who she didn't see as a tool like she did other men. He burns her soul with true love, love she seeks amongst the mortals she tests do readily to see the strength of their love. She's not to used to being jealous, but he is hers and doesn't want to share. Perodite. PrimoridalPercy. PrimoridalAphrodite.


RWOL is here with another Percy Jackson and the Challenges oneshot, this time it's the rare Perodite (Percy/Aphrodite). This is part of challenge by Felicity Dream's Percy Jackson and the Challenges. There are challenges pertaining to each Olympian god and goddess, open for anyone to to take on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and Olympian series nor its related content, Rick Riordan does and will always.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aphrodite loves attention. She loves men. And occasionally, she will dally with another woman. She likes stealing men from other women, and having everyone concentrate on her. She claims fairest, just like that silly little queen from _Snow White_. She doesn't care about the consequences of her just taking, especially men, and she doesn't care about other's emotions as much as you think she would. Or should. But she does love Percy. She's not used to being jealous. But he's hers and she doesn't want to share.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She loves him, loves him more than anything and anyone in her immortal life. She cares for him in a way she'd never cared for anything or anyone. She cares not for her supposed husband Hephaestus. She definitely doesn't care for her supposed lover Ares. She cares not for the numerous casual liaisons she had over her 4000+ year life.

No, she has never cared for them and never will.

But with Percy, he is different. She loves him unlike the others. She cares about him unlike the others. When he is successful, she is happy for his success and wishes many more successes for him. When he is depressed, she wants to comfort him; taking him in her arms and telling him it's alright. When he goes on quests her heart clenches in fear that this might be his last. When he is hurt or injured she wants heal him not just physically, but mentally, emotionally, spiritually and sexually. When she sees him surrounded by other women, especially the little Athena spawn that currently has his heart, she cannot help the rage and jealousy that courses through her.

He is different from the others in her life. She cares not why or how he's different because there is only _one_ way to explain it… he's Percy.

And she loves him for it.

She's not used to being jealous. But he's hers and she doesn't want to share.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT?!" had Aphrodite's palace not been completely and totally soundproof, that shout would have resounded all throughout Olympus. Aphrodite sat calmly in front of her large vanity mirror, combing her luscious hair, as always wanting her appearance to be the very definition of perfection. A few feet behind her, her 'lover' Ares mouth agape enough to catch flying sows.

"You heard me Ares," she said not taking her eyes off herself as she continued to brush her hair. "We are done. Over with. Finished. Finito. Never to be together again." She listed off as she went over her appearance again to look for any mistakes. "To put it in words you understand; get out and never come back. Understand?" she asked as she focused on her outfit and nodded to herself.

"You… you can't do this to me!" Ares shouted his anger building. "You're supposed to be my girl for all eternity!" he said clenching his fists. "I never got jealous with those other men because in end you always came back to me! You're supposed to love me damn it!"

Aphrodite laughed both darkly and cruelly. "Love? Me love you? Ha! I never loved nor cared for you Ares." She countered with a cruel smile. "I just used you like I used all those other men. Like all those other men, you're merely a tool for me use at my leisure and you have long since outlived your usefulness to me." She sneered at the stunned war god. "You're a brutish oaf who crashes his motorcycle every day, who is rarely good at fighting, and even at sex you're just _pathetic_." She said turning around to the shaking god. "Yes Ares, I faked most of those orgasms simply because you just weren't good enough for me. Truthfully you never were and never will be. So let's end this little farce before I hurt you even more okay?" she smiled a sickly sweet smile at him.

Ares snapped, screaming a battle cry as he charged the Love Goddess who merely sighed and shook her head. The wild right hook he threw was blocked expertly, her right hook connected with explosive force sending the War God into and through a wall. Ares laid there stunned at both Aphrodite's skill and power. She never showed such in the all times they were together. He craned his neck when he heard the click-clack of her heels coming closer to his location and soon she stood over him, a sneer on her beautiful face.

"Didn't I say to end this before I hurt you even more?" she asked with a sadistic smile. She didn't give him time to respond as she proceeded to have her way with him and unfortunately for him it wasn't the sexual kind.

One Aphrodite-styled beatdown later, the Love Goddess held the War God by his throat in a vice-like grip. She sneered at him as he groaned pitifully. His body was ravaged; the entirety of his right arm was broken in several places, his left arm was bent at an odd angle, he couldn't breathe properly due to several shattered ribs, his legs were useless given she ripped out both kneecaps and shattered all the bones in them. His jaw was broken in two places, his lip split and inchor flowed like a sink faucet on. His left eye was swollen shut, a pitch-black color.

"So foolishly arrogant of you to believe you could ever harm me." She said to the barely conscious Ares. "You, a mere low-level deity, is _nothing_ compared to me a _Primordial_ Goddess. I was born from the remains of Uranus the Primordial of the Sky, raised and trained by the Primordial of Oceans Pontus, blessed by the Primordials of Light, Day, Procreation and Ocean. Your power is nothing compared to mine!" she sneered at her former 'lover'. "I've kept my true _nature_ and _power_ a secret due to Zeus' paranoia at those more powerful than him and not wanting to waste my time beating his ass should he try something against me. In truth, his power, the power of all the Olympians combined is_ insignificant_ compared to my own." She said seeing that Ares was close to passing out.

She sent a little energy into him to wake him up, she wasn't finished just yet. "Now to end this and with finality." She said cruelly. She gently grasped Ares' crotch, specifically his balls, drawing a whimper from the god before slowly and painfully increasing the pressure of her grip on them. Her smile was cruel and shark-like as she heard his painful whimpers and groans as she continued to squeeze him. He coughed up inchor, some of which got on her face and clothes.

Aphrodite froze slightly, conjuring a mirror to see that yes Ares indeed coughed inchor on her and ruined her beautiful appearance. Snarling like an animal Aphrodite instead ripped Ares' balls _off_ and _shoved_ them down his throat. Letting him go, her right foot connected with his jaw in a vicious snap kick and that nearly severed his head from his body. The near-lifeless body connected with the wall of her palace before falling to the floor with a thud.

"Bastard!" she hissed angrily that her image was ruined. She couldn't get Percy's attention if she was less than impeccable. Calming herself, she knew that she _would _have Percy, and that any woman foolish enough to get between her and him would suffer, oh they would suffer that she vows. Now sufficiently calm, she looked over her ruined palace and sighed. "Oh well, good thing that little Athena spawn is the architect. Besides my palace could use some upgrades. It has to be perfect for when Percy and I are finally together." She said with a shrug.

Looking back at Ares' body, she put a spell on him that would erase certain parts of his memory. He wouldn't remember the part where she revealed her true nature and power, but he _will_ remember how she owned like a pimp does his bitch, or in Aphrodite's case her bitch. Once that was done, she merely teleported him Apollo's palace, well in front of it, and knew the Sun God would find him eventually.

"Now on to more important things," she said flashing out and to her Manhattan penthouse suite to fix her appearance. She had to perfect for her Percy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

It has been three years since the Second Titan War, and things have been peaceful. Camp Half-Blood was prospering; cabins representing _all_ the gods and goddesses of Olympus were filled with the demigods of their godly parent and new ones arrived daily. When they arrived, most were instantly claimed despite the age limit Percy put on his request, a few of the gods not claiming their children until the age twelve.

Aphrodite cared not for such trivialities. No she was more focused on Percy Jackson. She was so focused, so _fixated _on Percy she not once took another man to her bed after ending things with Ares.

Speaking of Ares, the War God has never once looked at her again after the beatdown she laid on him. If he did, he quickly looked the other way, the Love Goddess _smelling _the fear that permeates from him during those times. She smirked as she remembered the girlish scream of fright Apollo let loose when he finally came back from his duties and found Ares near dead on his front door step. It took _ALL _Apollo's power to heal Ares as best he could, being able to only reattach one of Ares' balls.

When asked what happened to him, Ares tried to play it off, make it seem it was the usual thing for him… before swearing on the River Styx never to talk about it ever again.

The other Olympians knew something was up, given that he avoided Aphrodite like a plague and also he moved his throne away from hers. They wanted answers but with his oath on the Styx they wouldn't be getting any. Unless they asked Aphrodite who seemed more preoccupied with other things.

When Artemis asked her what happened between her and Ares, Aphrodite merely smirked before retorting; _"We merely had an argument and I won that's all."_

Returning to the present, Aphrodite merely rolled her eyes as Zeus continued his long spiel on whatever this meeting was about. She perked up as the mention of Percy's name, smiling at his replacing that useless Dionysus as head of Camp Half-Blood, even as the pathetic Wine God did a happy dance. She tuned out the rest of the conversation since it no longer concerned her beloved Percy.

_Speaking of my beloved Percy, _Aphrodite thought as she focused. Being the Goddess of Love, she could find any heart in the world and sense if the 'seed' of love has been 'planted' and then 'cultivated'. She could sense just how weak or strong the romantic love was between two beings. Once she knew just how weak or strong the emotion was, she could plan accordingly for that specific couple. So it was child's play to find the hearts of both Percy and that wretched Athena spawn Annabeth to sense how their love was going. She wanted to laugh at just how _weak_ their love was. It was nearly dead!

Using her normal routine of looking over her appearance again with her compact mirror, Aphrodite was able to hide her elation at the discovery, knowing that soon Percy will be hers. He would be her new Adonis that she would love and cherish for eternity. Smiling deviously, Aphrodite sneaked a glance at the Goddess of Wisdom Athena, subtly reading the goddess' mind. Her adoptive father Pontus taught her many tricks, and this is one of them.

_Ah. So easily predictable you are Athena. _Aphrodite thought as she looked at the goddess from the corner of her eye. Aphrodite knew that Athena would never approve of Percy's relationship with her favored daughter Annabeth no matter what her beloved [Percy] did. He saved her throne, kept her from being thrown into Tartarus to be tortured, saving her life in every possible way and she still dislikes him, even more so since he's a son of the sea and has feelings for her daughter.

With all of this, it wasn't hard for Aphrodite to see that Athena already had a plan in the works to ruin any possible romantic relationship that might develop between the two. Athena simply took advantage of her daughter's fatal flaw of hubris and her desire to create monuments that would last for eons. So what better way to ruin a potential relationship than by giving her daughter a time consuming job that would have her hubris consume her.

_It matters not. _Aphrodite thought smugly even as Zeus ended the meeting with his usual and unwarranted theatrical exists. _It all works out in my favor. Percy will heartbroken that his relationship with Annabeth ended before it could truly start and I'll be there to mend his heart and he'll be mine. _She thought before deciding to be evil and approached Ares.

"Hello Ares." She said with faux cheeriness. Ares bolted, bowling over Artemis, Hermes and Apollo as he ran out the throne room, screaming bloody murder all the way off Olympus. Aphrodite expertly looked 'confused' and 'shocked' at Ares' actions as the others were. "Well he was rude." She 'huffed' before leaving for her palace, barely able to keep from laughing at Ares' petrified face and the fear that just rolled off him like a waterfall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She knows she's perfect. It's a given fact she's perfect. She's the very personification of beauty, sensuality and sexuality. She's the most beautiful of all the goddesses. Not Hera, not Athena, not Artemis, not even her fellow Primordial goddesses held a candle to her. No mortal woman was a match for her, no matter who foolishly said so and stupidly tried to.

Aphrodite loves attention. She always turned heads, on earth or Olympus, no matter they be male or female, straight or gay, married or virgins when she shows herself they give her their undivided attention as they should.

She 'loves' men. The men she had before and that she stole from other women, were nothing more than mere tools for her to use and throw away when they were no longer useful.

But Percy is no mere man; no he is much, much more! He is her _ideal man_. Unlike the others, he is her perfect match. Her equal. Her _soul mate_! The reason is simple… he is her male counterpart; where she is female beauty, sensuality and sexuality personified, he is male beauty, sensuality and sexuality personified. Just like her, he turns heads and just like her they give him their undivided attention. It matters not they be male or female, straight or gay, married or virgins they give him their attention as they should.

Apollo the man-whore who loves women and occasionally dallies with another man, she knows he wants Percy. As with love, she can sense lust and Apollo reeks of lust when Percy is mentioned or near. Who knows how many times the Sun God jacked off to the image of a naked Percy, slicked with sweat and giving him a 'come hither' gesture?

His twin Phoebe Artemis, the Maiden Goddess of the Moon to never lose her chastity _lusts _after Percy. Aphrodite can sense the small seed of love within the virgin's heart, the moon goddess doing her level best not to give into the _sinful _temptation of falling for Percy; to forever forsake her foolish vow and truly become a woman through Percy's love. How many times has Artemis _mentally_ broken her vow?

Hestia, the most peaceful goddess and strongest of Kronos' children wants Percy for herself. He lights the Hearth Goddess with a passion that is like a raging inferno; all-consuming, sinful and delectable. But her years in the shadows, the background have hurt the Hearth Goddess. She believes he'll never notice her, and in truth he'll never will, not with her [Aphrodite] in his life.

Athena, the so-called Goddess of Wisdom and rival of Percy's father Poseidon wants Percy. Her actions towards him are all an act, to hide her _irrational _feelings of lust towards Percy. The things she hates about Poseidon; his gorgeous sea-green eyes, his smooth bronze-skin tone, devilish good looks, and the massive power he possesses are the those things she loves about Percy and she can't stand it!

Hera, sister-wife to Zeus and Queen of Olympus, she too wants Percy. His loyalty draws her to him for in the thousands upon thousands of years, not once as she strayed from Zeus. Not once has she cheated on him as he has her. Hera knows loyalty, true loyalty, just like Percy and she desires him for it. In her mind, with Percy he'll never stray like Zeus. He'll never go to another woman's bed like Zeus does time and again. He'll never sire illegitimate children like Zeus. No, Percy will stay with her and her alone; loving her and no one else.

Demeter, Hecate, Nemesis, Eris, Calypso, Thalia, Clarisse, her [Aphrodite] daughter Drew, Katie, Nysaa, Rachel… all of those women wanted Percy for whatever reason they can think of, but they can't have him.

He's simply too good for them.

Just like Aphrodite, Percy is perfect and their admirers are not. The _imperfect_ always look to the perfect; either for guidance or an ideal to strive for. The _imperfect_ always tried to be perfect, so that they can get the one that is _perfect_.

But in the end, they will forever be _imperfect_ and never achieve the ultimate success of getting the _perfect one_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So close. I'm so close to having my beloved Percy. _Aphrodite thought happily. The love between him and that wretched Athena spawn was dwindling and soon to be dead and gone. She finalized her preparations, taking note of everything that was completed or soon-to-be completed.

Her palace was in order; neat and tidy with everything where it should be so she can easily find it.

Her bed, a large heart-shaped bed that is the idealistic and physical representation her and Percy's love for each other when they lay together and make love. Positioned just right so that there was ample, romantic ambience for said love making.

And finally herself.

She looked over herself in her large vertical vanity mirror. Being the personification of beauty meant she always seen as what others believed and knew to be beauty. When she first met her beloved Percy, she appeared to him as the combination of Annabeth and a TV actress he once had a crush on when he was five. But since she is the personification of beauty, she can appear as whatever she likes; as such she would gift Percy with her _true appearance_.

Her hair; is a long (reaching her hips), luscious and lustrous auburn. Her eyes; are a rich and captivating oceanic azure-blue. Her face takes angelic and redefines it a thousand times over; lips full and pouty, button nose, high cheek bones. Her skin; fair in color, smooth as porcelain and free of any blemish.

And her body, oh Chaos her _perfect _body.

She stripped and looked over her incredibly well-endowed and developed body. Her chest; full and buxom that has fascinated many men and a few women. Her breasts were neither too large nor too small, but just the right size for her. Her stomach; is flat and taunt, with not a hint of flab or fat. Her waist; is impossibly thin and leading to curvy and flaring hips. Her ass; is firm yet supple, perfectly round like the plumpest and juiciest of peaches. Her legs were shapely, long and toned.

Smiling at the fact her body is as perfect as ever, she gave a lecherous grin as she thought of a _specific part_ of her that was unrivaled. Summoning a chair to sit down, Aphrodite spread her legs to look at her pussy. Truly it is luscious; a nice light pink color, her outer lips like the softest of cotton, her inner walls smoother than velvet. Looking over her magnificent pussy, she couldn't help but get aroused at that thought of finally having Percy inside her.

"Ah!" Aphrodite moaned as she traced her now puffy outer lips. She could see Percy in her mind's eye; handsome as ever, his beautiful sea-green eyes were a dark jade green due to the love and lust he held for her. His naked body, lean and muscular, was slicked with sweat making his bronze skin glow ethereally. Her oceanic blue eyes traveled southward; seeing his sculpted eight-back to the grand prize she wanted. She licked her lips sensually at seeing his cock.

It was long, being a staggering 15 inches, hard due to the proper blood circulation and thick being two inches in diameter.

Two fingers slipped inside her, pumping in and out slowly and gradually increasing their tempo. The other went to her breasts, lightly pinching and tweaking a nipple. She massaged her ample breasts as she continued to finger-fuck herself. Her mind's eye conjured the scene; she and Percy in the chair making hot and passionate love.

She bounced happily up and down his large and hard dick. She pushed her ample breasts into his broad and defined chest, loving the way her hardened nipples felt against his hard Achilles' cursed skin. His arms, powerful enough to slay the mightiest of Titans, held her tenderly and lovingly, his fingers gently caressing her silky skin. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, bringing her as close as godly possible. Their tongues dueled in a sensual tango, moans escaping their mouths.

"_Aphrodite," _He moaned in a lust heavy voice. She frenched him deeply, her desire to have him growing uncontrollably. She continued to grind against him; each movement allowed her take him deeper and deeper inside her hot core. He hands rested on her shapely hips, guiding her up and down on his raging member. He trailed kisses from her mouth, to her jaw and chin, to her neck and collar bone before going even lower to her bouncing breasts, taking her left nipple in his hot and moist mouth.

"_Ah! Percy!" _she cried as she was suckled. His left had moved to her neglected right breast, massaging the globe and tweaking the rock-hard nipple. He gave her twins equal love and care, the feelings coursing through her body from such sensitive erogenous zones were pushing her closer to the edge. She felt his lips trail back upwards, claiming her lips once again in a hungry kiss. She moaned throatily, her voice heavy with lust and arousal.

His right hand was placed on the small of her lower back to keep her balanced as she bounced on his large meat rod. He filled her deep and wide, everything she could have hoped for as she rode him like a wild horse. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body writhed and flexed in a sensuous dance, her hair flying wildly while her breasts bounced up and down with each thrust. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck; kissing him hotly.

He moaned as he thrusted in her hot core again and again and again. Loving the way the smooth, velvety walls clung to his dick, trying desperately to milk him for his seed. Smirking deviously, he moved his had to her plump and firm ass before gently pushing his index finger into her hot anus. She gasped her gyrating becoming erratic due to the anal finger fucking he was giving her. He added his middle finger, getting her to gyrate like crazy from the dual attack. It was too much for her, finally pushing her over the edge.

"_AHHHHHHHH!" _she screamed as she came… hard! The tightness of her walls around his cock was too much for him and he too came, hosing down his lover's womb with his jizz. After ten minutes of coming, the two finally relaxed, but they weren't done yet. She moved, standing up and removing herself from his raging member. Turning around, she thrusted her plump and firm ass at him. _"Wanna fuck this nice fine ass Percy?" _she asked him teasing him with the finest ass in existence.

She moved as he helped align her with his raging member, easily slipping in her back door.

"_OH CHAOS!" _she moaned, the feeling of having him inside her ass almost too much. It only took her a few seconds to get used to his girth before she was once again bouncing up and down on his meat stick. He groaned from the sheer tightness of her anus, his cock literally being strangled. She leaned backwards, resting her back against his broad chest as he placed his hands on her shapely hips again to guide her along his rod.

They watched themselves in the mirror, getting even more aroused at seeing just how fucking hot they are. She spread her legs, showing her snatch dripping with their combined sexual juices. He moved his left hand to her neglected pussy, fingering his lover as he plowed into her ass. She screamed in pleasure from the second double assault, bouncing wildly even as he groped her right breast roughly. Her oceanic eyes were wide and wild, staring intently at how his large rod moves in and out of her anus. She saw how his index and middle fingers danced within her gushing pussy.

"_YES! LOVE ME PERCY!" _she screamed drowning in the sea of pleasure. He was kissing her upper back, shoulders, and her neck. He found a particular sweet spot that left her gasping and panting. His right hand groped her breasts, adding on the mounting pleasure of his lover. _"OH CHAOS! MORE PERCY! MAKE ME YOURS!" _she screamed feeling her orgasm coming close. He pumped more and more, his balls churning and his cock twitching, signaling he was ready to blow. With a few more pumps he came, hosing down her anal track with his seed. The moment she felt the first shot within her anus, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came hard, so hard she gave a massive squirt that hit the mirror.

And she was alone.

Aphrodite's ample chest heaved as she took large gulps of air. She was on the floor between the chair and mirror, lying in a decently-sized puddle of her sexual juices. Once calm, she sat up chuckling at what she went through.

"I'd never had an orgasm as intense as that one." She said with a lecherous smile. The smile was taking lewd to a new level when she looked at the mirror to see that some of her juices had hit it. "If just pleasuring myself to my beloved Percy results in this, I _can't _wait to have him in real life!" she laughed as she stood and left for her shower. Once done, she went to bed having sweet dreams of her and Percy together for eternity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It was now five years after the Second Titan War and the time had finally come; the silly Athena spawn had ended her relationship with, under the belief it just wasn't working out anymore. They had agreed to stay friends, but she knew that relationship would be strained for a while. With Percy finally free, Aphrodite could finally make her move and have him to herself.

The Love Goddess found her beloved in a café, mulling over his failed relationship with Annabeth, clearly trying to figure where things went wrong. Before approaching him, Aphrodite looked over her appearance once more to make sure she was as usual impeccable. Her auburn hair was brushed long and held in a braid. She was lightly done up in makeup, only enough to enhance her own natural beauty. Her outfit consisted of a short white leather jacket, a black choker around her slender neck, a black corset-styled vest with gold oriental designs, _skin-tight_ low-riding Apple Bottom jeans with a platinum belt buckle, and black knee-high high-heeled boots. Nodding to herself, Aphrodite entered the café and approached her beloved.

"Hello my Percy." Aphrodite said taking a seat across from him in the both. Percy looked up to see a breathtakingly beautiful woman, pretty much gaping like an idiot. Aphrodite giggled before gently closing his mouth. "I wouldn't want you catching any flies my dear Percy." She said with a smile. Percy shook himself, fighting down the blush that was currently staining his cheeks.

"Uh… who are you?" he asked.

Aphrodite giggled a bit before answering. "My dear Percy it is I Aphrodite. I'm merely in my true form. You should be honored; you are only the second man in thousands of years to see my true self."

"What do you need Lady Aphrodite?" He asked still shocked he was seeing Aphrodite's true appearance.

"Come now my dear Percy, you more than any other mortal has the right to simply call me Aphrodite." She waved him off gently.

"Ok then… but you still didn't answer the question Aphrodite." He said a bit more relaxed.

She gave him a radiant smile. "That my dear Percy is easy. I came here for you." Seeing his questioning look, she elaborated. "I want to become your new girlfriend my dear Percy." She said taking his hand into her own. Percy felt his jaw drop. A goddess of Aphrodite's standing wanted to be his new girlfriend. What. The. Fuck?!

"What?!" he asked still in shock.

"Simple my dear Percy, I'm in love you." Aphrodite said simply only to shock Percy even more.

"You're… you're in love with me?!" Percy all but screeched at the goddess. "What about Ares? Or your actual husband?"

"I've never cared for Ares; I was merely using him for my entertainment." She told him. "As for my so-called husband, I was forced into that because my beauty was causing problems on Olympus and Zeus couldn't take me for himself because he was already married to Hera. So he married me off to his son Hephaestus, despite protests." Aphrodite went on. "As such, I don't care for Hephaestus to any degree; he is nothing to me, just like Ares." She explained.

"But about all those other men?" Percy asked seriously. "I mean no disrespect Aphrodite, but you're seen as a slut by others with the amount men you take to your bed which leads to children both mortal and immortal. You also seem to have no sense of loyalty since you've had numerous affairs even when you were with Ares. While I won't judge you _too_ harshly for it, what guarantee can I have that even if I agree to make you my girlfriend that you won't cheat on me with some random guy you find hot?"

"Because I truly and honestly love you Percy." She said a bit hurt he saw her as a slut. "Yes I'll admit I merely used those men for sex, but I genuinely care for you Percy." She said pouring her heart out to him. "As for my children, both mortal and immortal, they are all brain children like Athena's demigods." She told him getting wide eyes from her beloved. "Percy goddesses don't get pregnant unless they want to, even if they have sex with male gods who are extremely fertile." She told him, giving him more insight into the world of the divine. "All those children I had were brain children because as I said, I merely lusted after their fathers, not loved. But I love you Percy. I don't just lust after you like I did those other men; I'm deeply in love with you. Please Percy give me a chance to prove myself to you." She pleaded looking into his eyes. Oceanic-blue met and mixed with sea-green as she saw Percy contemplate giving her a chance. It was tense for a few moments before Percy spoke.

"Alright. I'll give you a chance at this." He said getting her brighten up, beaming at him. "But I want an oath that you'll never cheat on me with another man. If you can't then I won't waste my time with another doomed relationship." He said sharply.

"I, Aphrodite, swear on the River Styx that I will never cheat on Perseus "Percy" Jackson with another man, mortal or immortal, that I will be faithful and loyal to him and never leave him." Aphrodite swore getting thunder to boom. She loved him too much not take this seriously, but she'll show him that he's the only one who'll have her from now.

"So… what now?" Percy asked.

Aphrodite smiled, gently leading him to his feet and out the café. "Simple my love, you and I spend the day together as a couple would."

"So a date then." Percy muttered. "Aphrodite would you do me the honor of going on date with me?" he asked the Loved Goddess who giggled. She leaned in and kissed him, soft and tender. He froze a bit but relaxed and returned the kiss, licking her lips for entrance which Aphrodite gave instantly, entangling her tongue with his. Aphrodite moaned in ecstasy, happy that she can finally taste her Percy. They kissed for the next fifteen minutes, breaking apart and stared lovingly at each other. "I take that as a yes?" he asked with a stupid grin.

"Of course my dear Percy." Aphrodite said taking his hand again.

They kicked off their date by going to the movies and watching the new Immortals movie along with Ironman 3 and Man of Steel. Aphrodite took Percy to a skating rink, having always enjoyed skating. She did get a laugh at seeing her Percy struggle a bit at skating. After spending about ninety minutes at the rink, they went to Olive Garden for lunch. To conclude the date, they had an evening stroll in the park their arms linked Aphrodite happier than she's ever been.

She'll admit she'd never felt this way about any man as she does with Percy; not with Ares or Adonis or all those other tools she had. She truly loves and cares for Percy. And because of that, she'll never hurt him in anyway and she'll stay loyal and faithful to him.

"I've had an enjoyable time Percy." Aphrodite said looking Percy. "And thank you for giving me the chance to prove myself to you. I swear that I'll never forsake you, no matter what." She promised getting a terse nod from her love.

"Your actions will speak louder than your words Aphrodite, so we'll see." Percy said simply. Aphrodite gave him a small smile before leaning in to kiss him, which he returned getting her to moan. Like their first kiss, it lasted fifteen minutes before breaking apart. Aphrodite smiled happily at him before she teleported back to Olympus, Percy closing his eyes as she did so. Looking over to the direction of the Empire State building, Percy spoke; "We'll see Aphrodite. We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Three years have passed since Percy and Aphrodite started dating. Aphrodite kept to her oath, not once looking at another man other than Percy. Because of this, she had no more demigod children, which confused many around Olympus. They had gotten used to the Love Goddess' lascivious actions over the centuries, so seeing her not talking about her latest conquest was a bit unsettling.

She cared not if she made them apprehensive with her current actions. Her personal and private lives were none of their concern. She cared too much about her beloved Percy to discuss their private lives in such a blasé manner like she did when she was with the tool Ares.

Getting back to her and Percy, she was happy she finally had the man she wanted and needed above all others. She felt a happiness she had never experienced with her Percy, filling her with happy and bubbly feelings only he could induce in her. She felt things she never felt when she was with other men; feeling light and airy, her heart fluttering constantly when his presence, giddy and silly, like she could be herself around him and not keep herself guarded.

She sees him not as a toy like the others, but her equal in every way possible despite him still being mortal. She doesn't just want sex from Percy; she wants his love; to be loved by him, to see that special twinkle in his gorgeous eyes when he sees her, to always be brought into a tender embrace and loving kiss.

And she understands that this is the love she always searches for amongst mortals. A love that is pure and innocent. A love that can withstand the challenges she threw at it to test its strength and see if it can endure. Her love for Percy will endure, because he completes her and she knows that she completes him.

These were her thoughts as she sat in the summer solstice meeting, once again ignoring everything in favor of a more important matter; annulling her Chaos-forsaken marriage to the tool Hephaestus. She never wanted to be married at such a young age, still wanting to enjoy her freedom but Zeus ruined that. He couldn't stand the thought of a woman like her not under his sway and in his bed, but he couldn't leave Hera as he took her as his sister-wife and in some convoluted way he did love her.

So he put her in marriage where he'll choose her husband. She didn't even get a choice in the matter and thus she was saddled with Hephaestus. She was forever robbed of the chance to find that one man who she would truly love with all her heart and soul and marry him. This lead to her hating him [Hephaestus] because she was forced to be his wife, that he was happy to have the most beautiful goddess in the universe as his wife, and he had the audacity to claim that in time she could love him as he loves her.

She had beaten him in the way she beat Ares, nearly killing him. She went to Ares to spite him and not because he was more handsome than Hephaestus. She wasn't so shallow to be with man just because he was handsome.

When she really thought about it, she became who she is because of being forced into a loveless marriage and not having a choice in the matter. Taking all those men to her bed and having those brain children were her way of defiance.

_But this led to me finding the man I've always wanted and needed. _Aphrodite thought as she looked over her appearance in her compact mirror. _Now I just need to find a way to be free of Hephaestus. _She mused frowning a bit. If she did get her marriage ended and took Percy as her _true _husband, then he would become a Primordial like her. When Gods married a mortal, they either gave them regular immortality or Godhood, but with Primordials having trans-godlike powers any mortal spouse they took would become a Primordial as well.

The question she had to ask herself; "Was she willing to risk exposing her greatest secret just for Percy?"

That was the question that haunted her day and night, weighing the pros and cons and knowing that once she decided there was no going back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Aphrodite this must be done if we are to survive Gaia and her Giants." Hera said to the Love Goddess as said Goddess was blocking her from retrieving Percy for her plan. "Zeus in his arrogance believes that closing down Olympus will make Gaia go back to sleep, his pride wounded due to Perseus saving us in the Second Titan War and Perseus making us grant those requests in being better and more responsible parents towards demigods." Hera explained. "Perseus is once again the key to either our salvation or damnation."

"Oh I know that dear Hera." Aphrodite said with sickly sweet smile. "But what makes you think that I'll allow you to manipulate my beloved Percy for your own selfish gains?" she asked the shocked Marriage Goddess.

"Beloved? Your Percy?" Hera asked trying to understand what she was just told.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at Hera's hesitance to accept the truth behind the words. "To dumb it down so you can understand; I'm in love with Percy. For the past three years, we've been happily dating since his relationship wasn't going anywhere with the Athena spawn."

"What?!"

"Do make me repeat myself Hera." Aphrodite sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now let's get on with what you want with my beloved Percy."

"I already told you; Perseus needs to be exchanged with Jason, their memories temporally erased so they can gain the trust of the Romans (Percy) and the Greeks (Jason)." Hera told the goddess.

"Hmm. No." Aphrodite told her.

"Wha… I am the Queen of Olympus! You will obey me!" Hera shouted. Aphrodite glared darkly at Hera, summoning her true power and forcing the Queen to her knees from the pressure alone.

"You are just as arrogant and idiotic as that brother you call a husband." Aphrodite hissed as she stalked closer to Hera, the pressure increasing to where the Queen was now on her hands and knees, forehead touching the floor in a servile position. "Do you take me as a fool Hera? I know you plan to manipulate _my_ Percy into falling in love with you, _permanently_ altering his memories to make him believe that the two of you are in a forbidden relationship. I know you plan to have him displace Zeus, become new the Chief God and Lord Olympus, annul your marriage with Zeus as a result and take _my _Percy as your new husband." She told the kneeling goddess before her.

"H-how?" Hera said through grit teeth due to the massive pressure that Aphrodite was putting on her.

"Please Hera." Aphrodite said rolling her eyes again. "As with love, I can also sense lust since most of the time, the two are interconnected. As such it's not hard for me to sense the lust you reek of whenever you hear and think about my Percy." She explained. "The question you need to ask is what you will do for me in return for my Percy going along with this plan with several revisions to said plan." She said releasing the pressure she had on the Queen.

"You're black mailing me?!" Hera shrieked indignantly quickly standing up to stare to Love Goddess in the eyes.

"In a way I am." Aphrodite said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I could tell Zeus of your little plan and see how he punishes you for it." She said with a shark-like smile getting Hera to tense. "I can see it. Zeus strips of you of your throne and powers before striking you down with his mighty Master Bolt, casting you into Tatarus where the Titans trapped there will have no problem in torturing and violating you until you finally fade." She foretold to the ashen faced goddess.

"…what do you want?" Hera said defeated and dejected that she wouldn't have Percy.

"Now that's better dear Hera." Aphrodite crowed with malicious victory. "Firstly you will swear on Chaos' name, swear the ultimate oath that you will abide by my accord. And in return, I will swear that this stays between us." She told the goddess daring her to refuse.

Hera let a few tears free as she made the oath. "I, Hera, Queen of Olympus swear on Chaos' name to abide by Aphrodite's accord in return that she swears never to tell my husband Zeus my plan." She choked out. A black, DNA helix appeared above her head signally that Chaos, the first Primordial and Creator of the universe, would hold her to her oath.

Aphrodite smiled darkly, her smile cruel and evil. She too made the oath, and once made she told Hera of her revised version of the Queen's original plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Aphrodite's plan went off without a hitch. While Percy's memories were striped, she made sure that Percy remembered her and their times together, which would only strengthen his love for her. The switch had been successful, Aphrodite watched over Percy as he made his way to Camp Jupiter (helping him keep the Curse of Achilles also). His training under of Lupa had been surprisingly fast, mastering what the Wolf Goddess had to teach easily. He left the Wolf House, heading west to California and to Camp Jupiter, but things were already worse than imagined.

Thanatos, God of Death, had chained and the Doors of Death under Gaia's control. Monsters reformed faster, their essence not even leaving the mortal world. Creatures, who faded long ago, returned swearing allegiance to Primordial Goddess.

Not even a day into being at Camp Jupiter, he is given a quest by Mars, to free Thanatos and return to stop the destruction of the camp.

He successfully made it to Alaska, the Bane of Hades/Pluto was defeated, Thanatos freed and more importantly Percy was still alive and well. He returned to Camp Jupiter just in time as the Bane of Poseidon/Neptune attacked. Percy led the charge, with the Eagle of the 5th Cohort in hand and proving why he's the most feared and powerful demigod of all time. The battle was glorious not lengthy, the Romans victorious and Percy raised on the shield with shouts of "Praetor!" resounding throughout the ranks of the cohorts.

Her Percy had fulfilled his part of the plan, and hopefully that Jupiter spawn Jason did as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

The Second Gigantomachyended in favor of Olympus, but the price was high. Numerous demigods, Greek and Roman, had died in service to Mt. Olympus. Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter had their numbers at their lowest of fifty each, one hundred combined. The Amazons who aided in Camp Jupiter's defenses when the Bane of Neptune attacked lost nearly five hundred of their best warriors.

The war had taken place in the homeland of the gods, Greece at the base of Mt. Olympus. Gaia and her Giants wanted to destroy the very roots of the Gods.

Percy was on the front lines from the very beginning of the war. He was a demon on the battlefield, more of a God of War than Ares himself. Every enemy before him was rent unto death; from monsters, the few traitor gods and their demigods, and the Titans Gaia had managed to revive to serve her. No one was spared his fury as he carved a swath of destruction in the ranks of Gaia's army. Even the combined might Hyperion, Perses, Iapetus and Krios couldn't defeat Percy the titans once again falling to Percy's might.

Soon Percy came upon the Giant King himself; Porphyrion. The battle was titanic, Percy being an even match for the Giant King, much to Porphyrion's chagrin. No matter what the Giant King threw at the demigod, Percy withstood it and continued on having his way with Porphyrion. She gave him a modified version of her blessing, immensely enhancing his Hydrokinetic powers due to having Hydrokinetic powers herself. Soon the Giant King fell and the Olympus celebrated their victory.

Gaia was unable to gain a proper sacrifice to fully awaken and was forced back into her slumber because of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Aphrodite and the other Olympians were forced to bring the mountain cap of Olympus back due to some of the damage it suffered during the battle. The wounded were healed while the dead had shrouds ready to burn later on. It was somber time upon Olympus, having never had so many losses in a war as this proved more devastating than the Second Titan War.

The shrouds were burned, everyone mourning the dead that gave their lives for their friends, family and allies.

A few hours later, it was the reward ceremony, the Prophesized Seven and the others stood before the Olympian Council. Aphrodite looked on with pride at her last 'conceived' demigod (technically demiprimordial) child Piper Mclean and her love Percy. Once again her love went above and beyond, proving yet again that he is the _true_ Optimus Maximus. Now she and the other Olympians were ready to handsomely reward them and their allies for their efforts in this war.

Reyna, daughter of Bellona and Praetor asked be the Patron Goddess of New Rome and the legion. This was granted.

Hylla, Reyna's older and Amazon Queen asked to be the Patron Goddess for her Amazon sisters. This was granted.

Leo and his girlfriend Annabeth asked for permission to build a Greek version of New Rome, aptly named New Greece. This was granted.

Hazel and her boyfriend Frank asked for their curses to be removed and better control over their powers. This was granted.

Then came Percy, Jason and Nico (who while not part of the seven still helped greatly) and all three were given the greatest of gifts; godhood and to become their fathers' lieutenants. They will be Major gods, comparable to the Olympians, just not have thrones.

All three agreed.

Percy became the Major God of Oceans, Seas, Waters, Storms, and Swordsmanship.

Jason became the Major God of God of Sky, Lighting and Thunder, Storms, Air, and Warfare.

Nico became the Major God of Dead, Wealth, Darkness, Ghosts, Death, and Earthly Elements.

Everyone applauded the new gods, knowing they were worthy and the victory celebrations were under way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Aphrodite had finally managed to get Percy alone during the victory celebrations. They walked arm-in-arm through the streets of Olympus, enjoying the crisp clean air, the cool breeze and the clear night sky. The moon was a sparklingly silver, as if Artemis was in an extra good mood and maybe she was. Aphrodite guided them to a secluded spot that only she knew of. It gave a beautiful view of Greece, the white buildings shining in the moonlight.

"Percy," Aphrodite began getting her love's attention. She had decided and it was time to reveal the truth. "I need to tell you something very important." She told him. Percy braced himself, clearly getting ready to be hit with the news that Aphrodite cheated on him. "It is the truth behind my nature and actual race."

Percy raised an eyebrow, now curious and less worried. He motioned her to continue, giving her his undivided attention.

"You know of the legends citing my 'birth'?" she asked getting a nod.

"You were born from the chopped up remains of Uranus, the Primordial of the Sky and the first sky deity in the Greek Pantheon." Percy answered.

"Percy I am not a regular goddess like the others on the Olympus." Aphrodite said. "I'm a Primordial Goddess like Gaia." She revealed getting wide eyes from her love. Percy stood there digesting what he had been told. At first he would admit that he was afraid given the various interactions he had with Gaia, but Aphrodite had been loyal to Olympus for about 3500 years so she wasn't like Gaia. "I am nothing like Gaia." She said having scanned his thoughts. "I'm telling you this because you deserve to know the truth my love. Another reason I'm telling is that when you and I are married, you'll become a Primordial God to my Goddess."

"Uh… how can we get married due to your marriage to Hephaestus?" Percy asked.

Aphrodite smiled before telling him about her confrontation with Hera, having discovered the Queen's plan for him. Percy sighed, rubbing his forehead at the information.

"So in return for not telling Zeus about this, Hera swore on Chaos' name, the ultimate oath one can make, that she'll annul your marriage with Hephaestus." He reiterated getting a nod.

"I never had a choice in who I marry, Zeus taking it from me." Aphrodite said. "Ares and those other men were my way of being defiant because I would never be able to find the man I love and marry him."

"Until now." Percy said with a smile before taking her lips in a tender kiss. Aphrodite gave in, giving him access to her mouth instantly, moaning as she tasted him. Fifteen minutes later they broke apart, staring lovingly in each other's eyes.

"Marry me my beloved Percy." Aphrodite 'asked'.

"Yes." He told her kissing her again as she flashed them to her palace the moment he touched her lips again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Ah! Percy!" Aphrodite moaned as Percy kissed and licked her neck. They were naked, their clothes scattered on the floor, and their bodies wrapped in a sensual embrace. He moved down to her breasts, licking, suckling and tweaking the hardened nubs that were her nipples while he massaged the large globes they were attached to. Percy moved southward, trailing kisses along the way, stopping at her cute little belly button to kiss and lick. Aphrodite giggled, showing she's ticklish in that area, something that Percy made note of as he went even more south.

Aphrodite gasped when Percy slowly and teasingly licked her outer lips, arching her back and releasing a moan. She groaned when he moved away, kissing her thighs and calves and feet before heading back north. Staring down at her, his eyes were a dark jade green due to his intermingled love and lust. Aligning himself with her core, he speared her in one swift movement.

"!" she gasped as his long and hard cock taking up all the space within her core. He pauses, to give her time to get used to his girth, due to being larger and longer than others she had. She pants, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, she rolls her hips to signal she's ready. He kisses her again, tender and loving as he moves out, leaving only the bulbous head of his cock in her before spearing her again. She arcs her back; pushing her large and ample breasts into his broad and defined chest as he begins making love to her. He repeats the action, slow and steady, wanting to savor the pleasure of their coupling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs rubbing against him as he pumped into her again and again. He gradually speeds up, putting more power behind his thrusts, getting her to gasp and moan.

_This is incredible! _She thought.

With one fluid motion, he lifted her off her back and into the air, her legs wrapping around his waist as she grabbed his shoulders for leverage, and used her arms to push herself up and down on his massive cock. His hands gripped her thin but strong waist and helped move her body up and down as he balanced himself on his knees upon the bed.

He filled her deep and wide, everything she could have hoped for as she rode him like a wild horse. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body writhed and flexed in a sensuous dance, her hair flying wildly while her breasts bounced up and down with each thrust. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck; kissing him hotly.

_Sex has never have been this intense for me!_

He laid her back on the bed, spread her thighs apart and slammed into her as deep as he could. Her moans of satisfaction told him he was doing it right as he slammed his hard cock again and again into her tight and perfect body.

_It's as if he was made for me!_

His hands flowed across her body in pure wanting as their mouths parted for air. He touched her everywhere that he could reach, running his hands up and down her thighs and stroking and kneading her cream-colored breasts. She moaned as her body was firmly caressed by the strong hands of her lover.

_My body has never responded so positively like it does to Percy!_

The intensity of his thrust was getting greater, his cock getting so deep inside her. She wrapped herself around his tightly, leaving little to no space between them. Within seconds she felt the powerful waves of her orgasm smash into her. Her mind reeled, and her universe narrowed to just her, Percy and their lovemaking. With a mighty roar, he exploded inside her, both of them letting out a fierce scream of sweet release.

_He truly is my soul mate. _

She didn't know how long they made love but she didn't care. She had the man she been unconsciously looking for so long; the man she could love with all her heart and soul, to cherish for all eternity and never forsake. She finally found him, in Percy Jackson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Epilogue**_

Aphrodite smiled as she walked through her husband's underwater palace. When she announced she would be marrying Percy, many claimed she couldn't because she was married to Hephaestus only to have Hera counter that she annulled that marriage because no matter how hard her son wished, Aphrodite would never love him back. As such Aphrodite was now free to marry whoever she wanted and she wanted Percy. Zeus had been angry at this, and tried to force Aphrodite back with Hephaestus, but Percy countered him by challenging him to a two-on-one fight; Zeus and Hephaestus against Percy.

If they won, the Aphrodite would be with Hephaestus once again. But if he won then she gets to marry whomever she wishes with no objections. He made them swear on Chaos name because the River Styx was not binding enough. Zeus, believing that he would he and Hephaestus would win, made the oath with Hephaestus doing so hesitantly.

And hour later, all three were in the coliseum, with everyone from the gods, demigods, satyrs, nymphs and nature spirits watching on. Aphrodite was supremely confident that her Percy would win and he did so spectacularly. Since water is the most versatile of the domains and was able to strike when one least expects it, Percy was as always unpredictable. His element countered Hephaestus' element of fire, taking out the Forge God in only five minutes of the bout, leaving only a pensive Zeus who lasted a good twenty minutes before Percy left him flat on his back, forcing the King to surrender.

A week later, she and Percy were wed, officially husband and wife. It was here that her true nature as a Primordial Goddess was revealed and Percy's ascension to primoridalhood; becoming the Primordial God of Oceans, Seas, Waters, Storms, and Swordsmanship. Zeus had been in uproar, believing that she and Percy had done this so they could dethrone him and take over themselves. Aphrodite merely dismissed him. She took her husband, his mother and her lover Paul, her mortal children and their lovers, ceded from the council and left, returning to her primordial brethren.

"_You've lost two powerful allies this day Zeus." _She told him and the other low-level deities. _"Percy and I do not care for your throne and position as Lord of Olympus. We merely want to be together as we should. Since you can't seem to accept that, we'll leave and never return. But know this there will come a time when you'll need our help but we won't give it to you."_

With that, she took her family and left. When she returned to the Primordial Council, she was greeted with open arms. Her husband Percy was also warmly welcomed and given a seat on the council since Hydros, Pontus and Thalassa faded and gave their domains of Waters, Oceans and Seas to him. She had taken Eros' place as the Primordial of Procreation.

Percy had then created his own palace, hidden deep within the Sea of Monsters, since as a Primordial God, he was unaffected by the area's power, meaning he didn't lose his powers as would the Olympians would have if they entered.

And now a 150 years into their marriage, they would be expecting their child together. She looked down at her swollen belly, heavily pregnant with her husband's child. She smiled warmly as she caressed her stomach, feeling the life she and Percy helped create. She continued on to her husband's office, knowing he was there this time of day. He had made his own undersea city like his father's, naming it Persoleis. He had created an army dubbed the Tidal Troopers; consisting of both Sharkmen and Dolphinmen. The sharkmen came from the Titan Oceanus, who her beloved faded. The dolphinmen came from her beloved's half-brother Chrysaor who is now a loyal general in her beloved's army.

Finally at her husband's office, the door opened to reveal her beloved Percy about to leave. Seeing her, his sea-green eyes twinkled like emeralds in the sun as he gently took her in his arms and kissed her. She happily returned the kiss, moaning as she tasted him once again, caressing her tongue against his. Pulling away, she leaned forward to lean her forehead against his own, staring lovingly into his eyes.

"I was just about to come and find you dear." Percy said taking her hand in his own and gently leading her down the hall. Aphrodite hugged his arm between her ample breasts as they walked down the hall. Soon they were out of their palace and walking amongst the people of Persoleis who greeted them warmly. Its beauty made Atlantis pale in comparison. Aphrodite's eyes widened when she felt a sharp pain in her gut, nearly doubling her over. Percy was alarmed, even more so when he saw a dull gold light start glowing from her stomach.

"Percy... our child..." Aphrodite gasp in pain as she felt their child beginning to reveal 'itself'. Percy quickly flashed them back to their bedchamber in the palace, gently placing his wife on their bed and called for Hestia. She was the only one besides his father and Hades he kept in touch with. An orange flash later, Hestia was there and near Aphrodite, helping her through the motions until the light became blinding for a few moments until it quickly died and a baby's cry sounded.

In Aphrodite's arms were her and Percy's children, a beautiful baby boy and girl.

"Twins!" Percy smiled as he gazed lovingly upon his new family. He gently took his son as Aphrodite cooed to her daughter. "Ajax. You will be Ajax Jackson." he said getting the newly named Ajax to gurgle happily. "And you my beautiful daughter will be Chelsea. Chelsea Jackson." he told his newly named daughter who looked at him with big beautiful oceanic blue eyes.

"Oh! Our little Sea Pearl!" Aphrodite cooed as she kissed her daughter's forehead getting Chelsea to gurgle happily.

"Thank you Aunt Hestia. Tell dad we'll be around sometime later when Aphrodite is recovered." Percy told his aunt who smiled.

"You're welcome nephew. I'm sure my brother will be delighted at being a grandfather." Hestia said hugging her favorite nephew and leaving to tell Poseidon the news. Percy moved so he was next to his lovely wife, the two happily playing with their children, who gurgled baby laughs at the attention.

Aphrodite loves Percy, unlike those tools she once used. She cares for Percy unlike the tools. She will fight and die for her beloved as he would fight and die for her. Those women and cry, moan, complain and bitch all they want, but there is one truth they have no choice but to accept

Perseus "Percy" Jackson is hers and she doesn't want to share.

* * *

And cut! This one was a damn challenge to get out and probably the longest one shot I'll ever make. Well this is the rare Perodite pairing of Perc and Aphrodite. I hope you all like it and how I portrayed Aphrodite's character in this. Be on the look out for the next two Percy Jackson once shots; Phera (Percy/Hera) and Perstia (Percy/Hestia).

Well you know the drill; read and review. Flames will be ignored. I'm out this mutha.


End file.
